Blaineley
Coverage thumb|216pxBlaineley's first appearance was in Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, where she hosted a talk show called Celebrity Manhunt alongside Josh. She was very excited to meet Lindsay on the red carpet, who she labeled as the "fashion goddess" and says Lindsay has always surprised her with her incredible looks and designer dresses. However, Lindsay failed to wear anything fashionable at all, since she thought it was a dress rehearsal, and was only wearing her regular outfit with new earrings. While commenting on Heather and Gwen's blog wars, Blaineley says that she's on "Team Gwen," since Gwen is "weird and awesome and the total anti-Heather." Blaineley also admitted that she has a "crush" on male model and former castmate Justin, who she said "had enough flavor for all of The Drama Brothers." She also said that Leshawna's worst career move was her "Largest Loser Weight Loss" show appearance because Leshawna trimmed down her "perfect booty." After Sierra became a Celebrity Manhunt interviewer, Blaineley complained that Sierra wasn't "digging up the dirt" with former castmates at the interviews live on the red carpet and this possibly started the formation of a one-sided conflict between the two. While the bus chase was going on in between the Total Drama cast and the cast of Total Drama Dirtbags, she was watching it intensely along with Josh, even eating popcorn as they watched the cast head towards a cliff. After informing Trent, Geoff, Justin, Beth, Katie, Sadie, and Eva that they did not make it to season three because they left the main group and returned to the studio, she tells the public that she, along with Josh, will tune in to watch it, before Eva has a temper tantrum and begins to trash the Celebrity Manhunt studio. Total Drama World Tour thumb|left|199pxIn Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water, she hosts the aftermath show with Geoff (in place of a recently eliminated Bridgette), first introducing Trent, Justin, Beth, Katie, Sadie, and Eva. She then asks the peanut gallery about Total Drama World Tour. She starts to pester Geoff about Bridgette and puts him up for a game of "Truth or Hammer" where she taunts Geoff about how Bridgette kissed Alejandro. Geoff keeps saying he is happy and is not bothered by it at all and this causes him to almost be hit by the anvil. Afterwards, Blaineley announced that Duncan and Ezekiel went AWOL. Duncan was last seen in Africa and Ezekiel on the plane is seen in the segment "Total Drama Fugitives." She then says Duncan was being looked for by everyone. Even Chris was looking for Duncan, where there is a clip of the Drama Machine looking into a girls' house. She then goes to Eva on location in Loch Ness where Duncan has supposedly been spotted creeping out of the water. Eva begins to interview a local, but as always, begins to lose her temper because she is not being able to understand him. Instead of Bridgette, like Blaineley wants, the first guest brought out for an interview is Harold. Embarrassing footage is shown of Harold and the question of him and Leshawna is brought up again. thumb|264pxBlaineley asks Harold to sing with his old band, The Drama Brothers. She goes crazy over the performance of their song Baby and faints, hurting her head in the process. When Blaineley welcomes back the show, Geoff said she went crazy over the band, to which she then replies that she has to show enthusiasm. Geoff then insults her, calling her not as cool as she thinks. She then asked Eva about the riot The Drama Brothers caused. When she tried to introduce Bridgette, Geoff shows "That's gonna leave a mark!" and a clip of Chef and Izzy, in order to prevent Blaineley from bringing out Bridgette. However, when she does, Bridgette does not come out. Beth comes back and says that Bridgette wants to sing, so Blaineley says that she'll sing. Blaineley obviously wanted Geoff and Bridgette to fight and have some sort of conflict due to Bridgette falling for Alejandro. Geoff however, avoided the subject and really tried his best not to even have Bridgette appear on the show. After Bridgette sings I'm Sorry, Blaineley shows a recap showing her falling for Alejandro's charms and asked Bridgette if she wants to play "Truth or Tractor Trailer." Bridgette tells Blaineley she wants to do viewer mail and Blaineley called out Willy, who asked Bridgette if she wanted to kiss a pole, to which Bridgette then retaliates by telling Geoff that "Ale-Heinous" put her up to it and they get into a fight. Blaineley brings out a new segment called "Total Smackdown," in which Bridgette and Geoff start to fight, but eventually make up. This causes Blaineley to start having a fit of rage, which includes throwing a television set and a chair across the stage. Two burly interns arrive to restrain her and drag her away. She kicks one in the groin and punches the other square in the face, but neither intern seems fazed. They take hold of her and escort her off-stage, with Blaineley vowing to never do the show again, to which the audience cheers. Blaineley returns once again in Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon, where she introduces herself as a co-host of the aftermath sideshow. Bridgette wonders why she is back, since she stated that she wanted her old job with Celebrity Manhunt again in the last aftermath. Geoff explains she tried to get back on, but was turned down. Blaineley tries to raise enough money so the show won't get canceled. Later, once all the animals in cages that DJ accidentally hurt throughout the season are shown to him, Blaineley releases them , which causes them to attack the entire aftermath set, and everyone in it. Blaineley's neck is seen to be squeezed by a snake, causing her to wear a neck-brace for the remainder of the episode. She later shows a clip of Alejandro, squirting lotion on himself, and then running on the beach in order to stir up more drama with Bridgette and Geoff. Bridgette avoids the video by putting a paper bag on her head and Geoff kisses her for that, much to Blaineley's disappointment. She was left to take all the calls when Geoff wanted to use the Peanut Gallery for a stunt. Blaineley appears once more in Aftermath Aftermayhem, where she was supposed to be doing the job of roving thumb|left|179pxreporter and visiting Siberia to meet her biggest fan. However, she sent Bridgette there, where Blaineley's fan attacks her. Geoff swears to get revenge on her, showing embarrassing clips of her and revealing that her name is actually Mildred. She later reveals that five contestants will compete to have another chance at the million dollars, and takes them through various challenges to determine who will win the second chance. Beth is the one to reach the end and Blaineley (quickly trying to end the show and collect her payment) asks her "what was the name of Duncan's London-based punk band?" Desperately trying to end the show, Blaineley urges Beth to just say it's "Der Schnitzel Kickers," which results in her giving the right answer. Taking advantage of the moment, Geoff gives the reward to Blaineley, who runs away in anger. She is then tied up by the interns and sent off to compete along with the remaining contestants. In a deleted scene, Blaineley is shown complaining about having to compete on the show while being flown to a destination in a small box.thumb|246px Blaineley makes her debut in Niagara Brawls. She first appears singing Blainerific to establish her entrance. During the challenge, Blaineley is partnered with Owen after 'winning' him in the slot machine. She declares him the most popular of all the contestants, and believes that pairing up with him will help improve her image on the show. She was dissatisfied with his image and wanted to put some makeup on him, until she learned that there is no longer a makeup crew for her to order around. In the blindfolded contest, Owen accidentally directs her into a cake, which initially angered her until she tasted it. She exclaims that she hasn't had sugary foods in so long, and constantly eats the wedding cake in the confessional. In the tightrope contest, she is initially embarrassed by farting, wanting it taken out of the final cut. Owen, however, dwarfed her embarrassment. Sierra and Cody end up blocking her and Owen's way on the tight rope, where she then falls with Owen, Sierra, and Cody. They are then seen being chased by the sharks on the boat. At the elimination ceremony, she started crying because of Owen's departure, but then asked Alejandro if that was moving, implying that she did not care for Owen's elimination and was doing it for the publicity. thumb|left|234pxIn Chinese Fake-Out, Blaineley is first seen in Chris' personal quarters in his hot-tub during the recap. She then makes a secret alliance with Chef, while in the cockpit, so she can win the game. She races for the carriage and slaps Heather, knocking her down, to get to it. When she got the pulling carriage for the race, she managed to get Chef to pull it to the finish line, which made her the first to cross. During the eating part of the challenge, she secretly got decent food from Chef, as opposed to what the other contestants had to eat, due to their secret alliance. This made the challenge much easier for her. However, thanks to Heather, she is caught and is forced to swap meals with Sierra, who wins invincibility and the reward to take Cody into the first class section. At the voting ceremony, both Courtney and Blaineley are voted off. Before she goes, though, she informs the cast that Ezekiel is still in the cargo hold, that Cody has voted for Sierra in every elimination ceremony, and that Alejandro and Heather are clearly into each other and that they should just make out. Heather asked Chris to push Blaineley out. Chris smiled and refused, saying that it was getting dramatic. Blaineley then reveals that she was asked to host the show originally, but said no. At this point, Chris is ticked off, and pushes her and Courtney off the plane. Despite her being eliminated in the previous episode, she was mentioned a few times in African Lying Safari. Due to her illegal alliance with Chef, he was forced to wear the "Penalty Parka" throughout the episode because of her. With her revealing that Ezekiel is still on the plane, Ezekiel was caught and was used in the challenge. thumb|224pxIn Hawaiian Style, Blaineley appears, wrapped head to toe in bandages and being supported on a dolly. In unaired footage, Geoff reveals that she did not deploy her parachute and instead crashed into a Chinese building. She is originally the only person supporting Heather, mainly due to Duncan putting a Heather flag in her sling. During the episode's challenge, which was made to help the final 3 characters in the show's finale, Blaineley is forced to pick an animal that is similar to Heather. Owen, who has to help her, says he thinks she's pointing to the Doberman. Owen helps her up to the top of the cliff. He puts the lei she's supposed to put on the Doberman around her neck, and then uses her as a surfboard to ride down the waterfall. Owen wipes out near the end, sending Blaineley sinking into the ocean. Bruno, the bear Bridgette befriended in Siberia, rescues her by carrying her in his jaws to shore. At the end of the episode, Bruno is seen chewing on a terrified Blaineley's head. In Hawaiian Punch, Blaineley is still wrapped in bandages and supported on a dolly. At the end of the episode, after the volcano erupted, she is seen rolling down the volcano behind the other contestants and ran over Alejandro. However, she isn't seen with the other contestants as they swim away from the falling lava rocks, thus leaving her fate unknown. Total Drama All-Stars thumb|left|185pxBlaineley makes a brief cameo in an exclusive clip for Evil Dread in France. She appears with Bruno in a swan boat, knocking Lightning out of the boat's path. Judging by this clip, it seems as though Blaineley recovered from the injuries she had the last time she was seen. Trivia *Blaineley is the only Total Drama World Tour newcomer to: *Not lose any of her hair at the end of the season. *Take the Drop of Shame. *Never make it to the final four. *Be eliminated via vote. *Become an aftermath guest. *Blaineley, along with Eva, Katie, Sadie, Sierra, and Alejandro, is one of the only contestants from the first three seasons to compete on only one season. *As of her elimination in Chinese Fake-Out, Blaineley currently has the smallest amount of participation out of any veteran contestant in the series, participating in only two episodes. *Blaineley is the only contestant in Total Drama history who is not under eighteen. *Blaineley is the only contestant to wear a one piece outfit, in her case, a dress. The other characters wear a shirt and pants/skirt. *She is the first contestant in the series to debut in the game at the start of a merge. **Thus, as a result, she is currently the only contestant in the series to have never been on a team. **Blaineley is one of only four contestants to ever have an alliance with a staff member. The others being DJ, Owen, and Ezekiel. **She is also the second contestant to align with Chef. The other is DJ. **Blaineley is the only contestant to be seriously injured after taking the Drop of Shame. **It was confirmed in Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon that Blaineley was fired from Celebrity Manhunt for unknown reasons. Gallery 20100926003042!BlaineleyNewNewPose.png BlaineleyposeTDO-1-.png BlaineleySinging.png Blaineleyandsnake.png ''' Total Drama Action' Manhunt3.png|Blaineley as seen in the intro for Celebrity Manhunt. LoveIt!.png CelebrityManhuntHosts.png|Blaineley, with Josh, in the Celebrity Manhunt studio. IMG 0810.png|Blaineley talks about Tyler and Leshawna. BlaineleyGemmieAwards.png|Blaineley explaining what the Gemmie Awards are. Manhunt76.png|Josh and Blaineley eagerly watching the bus chase, while eating popcorn. Technicaldifficulties.PNG|The Celebrity Manhunt hosts experience technical difficulties. ' Total Drama World Tour' BlaineleySmirk-1-.png|Blaineley co-hosting with Geoff at the first aftermath of Total Drama World Tour. Aftermath Blaineley-1-.jpg|Blaineley hosting the aftermath with Geoff. Photo-5-1-.png|Blaineley talking at the aftermath. BlaineleyAche-1-.png|Blaineley, after she fell on the floor. 20110329230938!0Shot11-1-.png|Blaineley starts trouble. 0Shot13-1-.png|Blaineley exploding with anger. BlaineleyBrokenTV-1-.png|Throwing a temper tantrum, Blaineley prepares to toss a television. RedBlainleyBlue-1-.png|Blaineley is dragged out of the studio after throwing a tantrum. BlainleyReturns.png|Blaineley returns to the Aftermath as a co-host. Bc6.png|Blaineley explains the starting $500,000 goal in Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon. IMG 0821.png|Blaineley is revealed to never have left.. That's me!.png|Blaineley thinks that the song will be about good things involving her. WhatDidBlaineleyJustSay.PNG|Blaineley talks to Geoff while Noah watches. Aftermayhem game group.png|Blaineley explains the challenge to the second chance winners. IMG 0843.png|"Blaineley's Best Moments." 0000.jpg|Blaineley screams after Geoff threatens to show embarrassing clips of her in the green room. Blaineley farts and burps.png|Blaineley farting and burping at the same time. IMG 0846.png|Blaineley's real weight is revealed. ToenailTrim.PNG|Blaineley trims her toenails. IMG 0862.png|"''No one can make me go! NO ONE!" - Blaineley Indside.png|Blaineley inside the chest. Linee1.png|Blaineley is singing Blainerific. CodyBlaineley1.jpg|Cody has no clue who Blaineley is, which greatly angers her. Linee19.png|She reminds Cody that she interviewed him on Celebrity Manhunt. Blaineleeeey.jpg|Blaineley about to pull the lever to see what husband she'll get in Niagara Brawls. Blaineleyfirstconfessional.jpg|Blaineley uses the confessional for the first time. Blaineley scared.png|Blaineley, along with Courtney and Owen, is scared about the first challenge. N4.png|Blaineley fights with Sierra in Niagara Brawls. Blaineley Crying.jpg|Blaineley crying over Owen's elimination. Hottubblaineley.png|Blaineley makes herself comfortable in Chris' private hot tub in the intro. BlaineleyHotTub.jpg|Blaineley is secretly in Chris's hot tub. IMG 0921.png|Blaineley trying to form an alliance with someone from the cast. BlaineChefAlliance.PNG|Blaineley allies with Chef by offering a television deal. Blaineleycockpit.jpg|Blaineley makes an illegal alliance with Chef. IMG 0926.png|Blaineley, Courtney and Duncan waiting for Chris to explain the challenge. BlaineleySmack.jpg|Blaineley smacks Heather away so she can gain an advantage. China,blaineley.jpg|Blaineley waiting for the others to finish. Blaineley Knows Kung Fu.jpg|Blaineley reveals that she knows hand-to-hand combat. IMG 0944.png|Blaineley eats the third dish with ease. BlaineleyElim.jpg|Blaineley calls out the contestants on their flaws. Blaineley10.jpg|Blaineley telling Chris that she was supposed to host the Total Drama series, not him. Blaineley head-to-toe bandages.png|What happened to Blaineley after being shoved out of the Jumbo jet in Chinese Fake-Out. Supporters of Heather.png|Heather's only supporter. HQ-ChewToy.png|Bruno rescues Blaineley. Bruno Chomps Blaineley.jpg|Bruno munches on a frightened Blaineley's head in Hawaiian Style. SlowBlaineley.JPG|Blaineley wheeling down the volcano... BlaineleyRollsOverAlejandro.PNG|...and running over Alejandro in the alternate ending. ''' Total Drama: All-Stars''' Bruno and blaineley.png|Blaineley's cameo in an exclusive clip. Categoría:Female Categoría:Total Drama Aftermatch Categoría:Total Drama Island Contestants Categoría:Contestants Categoría:Hosts on Total Drama.